Breathable elastic laminates are used in the manufacture of many goods, including, for example, disposable articles such as diapers, feminine sanitary articles, and bandages. These applications require that the laminate be strong, stretchable, and soft to the touch. Improving one of these features, however, tends to diminish the others. Consequently, previously-introduced laminates tend to represent a compromise among softness, elasticity, and strength.
For example, one prior art laminate comprises an apertured elastic laminate produced by vacuum laminating a carded polypropylene nonwoven to a multilayer coextruded elastic film. The laminate is then activated in the cross direction using intermeshing gears. This construction has the advantage of a soft feel, but is limited to two layers (nonwoven and film) and lacks high peel strength.
Another prior art product comprises an apertured elastic film which is activated in the cross direction (CD) and is ultrasonically bonded on each side to a consolidated nonwoven. Although this laminate tends to be strong, it has a harsher feel than desired, requires substantial ultrasonic energy to bond the layers, and, because it has three layers, it tends to lack the level of stretch obtainable from a laminate with just a single layer of nonwoven.
Therefore, there is a need for a breathable laminate that is soft on either side yet stretchable and strong. The present invention fulfills this need among others.